Talk to me, Touch me
by HoneyStick
Summary: He loves his voice, He craves his touch.


Roxas stretched his arms up over his head, soft groan escaping past his lips as he leaned back against the couch.

He shifted, feeling eyes on him as he moved his hands to grip his knees gently.

Sora stared. His eyes trailing the blond with intensity hard enough to be considered eye fucking. He had been zoning out on the tv but once he heard a groan coming from the blond a chill prickled his spine shooting down to his lower regions.

He didn't know why, but the blond had that affect on him. Especially his voice. More so some noises he made. Did Roxas even realize he made such noises? Did anyone else notice how sensual they sounded?

"Ahem.."

Shudder.

"Oh, um.." Had the blond noticed?

"Enjoying the view?"

That answers the question.

"Sorry.. I- Erm.. Zoned out.." It was a lame excuse, he hadn't zoned out, and he was sure Roxas knew. But if he did. He didn't comment on it.

Instead the male besides him shifted to glance at the brunet causing him to advert his gaze to the tv.

"I'm..Kind of bored" The blond muttered lowly, an attack that went straight to Soras dick. Sometimes the brunet wondered if the blond knew what he did to him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sora teased as he shifted to face the blond as well, this earned the cute reaction of a mock pout as Roxas crossed his arms over his chest.

Sora snorted in response, gently pushing the blond.

This earned a strangled noise, almost a gasp.

Another attack.

The brunet inhaled, staring at the blonds face, in which was incredibly flustered.

Roxas looked away, attempting to cover his face with his hands.

Sora couldn't have that.

"Roxyy.." He cooed softly, scooting closer. That earned a shift. He could've sworn he saw Roxas close his legs for a moment.

Interesting.

"Roxy poo~ Cmooon.."

He reached over to comb his fingers through blond locks, Icy blue eyes shut tightly in response. Roxas' hands collapsed tightly over his mouth.

That wouldn't do.

Sora wanted to h e a r him.

Correction. Sora needed to hear him.

He moved his hands from the blonds hair, using them to gently move Roxas' hands away from his mouth as he turned the blond to face him.

Oh god was that a sight.

Roxas' eyes were open, heavy lidded, freckled cheeks tinted red as he bit his bottom lip.

A soft sigh was heard from the blond as Sora held his face in his hands.

Soras pants were bothering him.

Roxas shifted and clenched his thighs together, that told Sora Roxas' pants were bothering him as well.

The brunet leaned closer, lips brushing gently against his others.

"May I?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

"Please.." Was the needy response he got.

And its all it took for him to lock their lips together in a sloppy, slow, passionate kiss.

Teeth clashing slightly as Sora slipped his tongue into Roxas' mouth, flicking it around to feel and taste the inside. It was inexperienced. It was messy. But it was no less amazing.

Roxas let out a low moan, arms hooking around Sora's neck as Sora's arms hooked around Roxas' waist. The kiss became more desperate, needy, as it continued, ending with them pulling away and gasping for breath.

The tv played quietly in the background, long forgotten as their pants drowned it out.

They were so close.

But they could be closer.

Their lips locked again, starting faster this time, rougher.

They shifted as Roxas ended up on his back against the couch cushions, Sora hovering over him.

Roxas' hands gently roamed over Sora's chest earning a groan of approval.

"You look so beautiful, Rox.." Sora praised as he leaned down to kiss the blonds neck, earning a soft moan.

Sora couldn't handle it anymore.

He shifted to sit up on his knees between the blond, shifting his hands down to lightly grip the hem of the others pants.

The blond nodded.

Sora obliged, pulling down the blonds pants along with his boxers throwing them off to the side.

Roxas moaned, length twitching as it was freed from its prison, presented into cool air.

The brunet smiled softly, reaching a hand over to give it several slow strokes, thumb tracing over the swollen head. The blond moaned, hips bucking into the touch in need.

With a chuckle Sora pulled his hand away, earning a whine.

He undid his belt.

Then his button.

Slowly pulling down the sipper until the blond let out another, longer whine.

"Sooora..~" He pleaded.

Damn it.

He couldn't reject that.

Sora undid the button on the front of his boxers, not bothering to pull down either fabrics as his member sprang free.

Roxas bit his lip, legs spreading more just for the brunet.

The invitation was taken.

No prep. No condom.

Too lustful and desperate to care.

It was now instinct as Sora leaned over the blond, face pressed into his shoulder as the brunet gripped Roxas' hips.

He positioned himself, probing at the males hole, in response Roxas' gripped onto the back of Sora's hoodie, letting out a whimper.

Despite his bodys wants.

Sora had to start slow.

He did. He entered the blonds heat gently, feeling the male shift as legs wrapped around his waist, Roxas' teeth digging into his own shoulder causing him to groan. If it weren't for his layers, that leave a nasty bruise. Not that he'd mind.

Once fully inside he paused, moving one hand to cup Roxas' causing the other to peel away from the brunets shoulder, tears streaming slightly causing Sora to kiss them away, muttering sweet nothing's.

They stayed like that for a moment before Roxas gave a light nod with a mutter of "Okay" almost too quiet for Sora to hear.

Sora shifted before slowly pulling out until the tip was the only thing left inside before rolling back in, this earned him a soft groan.

He kept the movement in steady, slow thrusts. Both of them becoming a mess within moments later. Roxas gasped Soras name mixed with curses as pleasure shocked his spine and racked at his body, hands clawing at the hood that protected Sora's back.

Sora in return grunted and groaned Roxas' name mixed with praises as he reclaimed the blonds heat over and over again, leaving marks behind on the males neck.

Before they knew it they were moving faster, harder.

They grew more desperate. Desperate for voice and touch. Desperate for each other. Desperate for sweet sweet release.

Wet slapping noises of skin against skin filled whatever silence their voices hadn't taken up. Sora refilled Roxas relentlessly with his length over and over again, brushing against that sensitive bundle inside.

Sora basked in the heat of the others inside while Roxas relished in the feel of Sora making him feel whole.

Moaning each others name became the only thing they could manage to say between incoherent speech as they came undone in each others hold.

Soon Roxas' back was arching as he let out a choir worthy moan of Sora's name as he came over his chest and Soras' stomach. Or. Their clothes, dick twitching as its stream was released. Sora continued to move his hips, groaning as the blonds walls clenched around him causing his own release with a blissed call of Roxas' own name, Riding out both of their orgasms as their pants came heavily before he collapsed on top of the blond, face burying in the males shoulder as Roxas combed his fingers through sweaty brunet hair.

Messy and sweaty they stayed like that until a wave of sleep hit them as they're energy had been drained. The mess?

That was future thems problem.


End file.
